A Birthday Fic
by Haru No Uta
Summary: A birthday fic for non of the duo featured. I'm just using the excuse of her birthday to write a smut fic. TezuFuji. Lemon. Yaoi.


**A Birthday Fic**

It's a birthday fic, neither for Tezuka nor Fuji... It's for Enki-Sama! ♥

First and bad attempt in writing lemon. I should improve by writing more... *Smirk*

* * *

Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's broad shoulders from behind. It had effectively stopped the incessant scratching on his homework which had been receiving too much attention for the past couple of hours. The ardent writer turned his head to acknowledge the gesture, but his silence said that he would like to finish his homework before anything else.

Fair arms tightened their hold, insisting that the homework should be immediately ignored. Tezuka returned his focus onto the pages, completely ignoring the coolness of facial skin nuzzling on his neck and nimble fingers undoing the buttons on his shirt. Warm hands slipped under the white shirt, stroking his chest and abdomen.

His nipples hardened at the thrilling feeling of the rough calloused skin on Fuji's palm sliding against his skin. He could feel Fuji's hot breath breathing on his neck followed by light nibbling that trailed from his shoulders towards his ears. His grip on his pen was tight, like his sanity was clinging desperately by it.

Tezuka released his grip on his pen intending to pull away the temptation by the fair hair; instead, he pulled Fuji closer and reached towards his mouth. Fuji kissed back, opening his mouth slightly. Tezuka ran the tip of his tongue gently along the boy's lips, parting them further and slipped his tongue inside, exploring his sweet mouth. Both were melting into the kiss.

Everything went into a swirl, his homework, his pen and his reason for insisting that they should do it later. He felt Fuji reaching for the waistband of his school pants, working the single button free and then the zipper. He grabbed the wrist as the hand reached into his last piece of garment, calling Fuji to stop between heavy pants for breath.

Fuji stepped around from behind and placed both hands on the armrest of his chair. Not allowing further protests, Fuji lowered his mouth to Tezuka's hardened arousal. Tezuka held his breath when he was enveloped by a hot wet mouth. He arched up and buried his hands in Fuji's hair when he started bobbing his head up and down and slowly increased his speed.

Tezuka whimpered and was at the brink of exploding when he pulled Fuji away. Drowning in dreamy blue eyes, he threw away his reason and got up, pinning Fuji face down on his desk. He then started kissing from the nape of the delicate neck and down along the spine. Reaching his hands to the front to undo Fuji's pants, he made fair-haired boy let out a soft moan when he moved his hand up and down the silky shaft.

Fuji shuddered when Tezuka breathed into his ear telling him to lick his fingers that were easing their way through his lips. He swirled his tongue around them, wetting them; knowing this was how Tezuka would prepare him when there was no proper lub on hand.

Tezuka's withdrew his fingers leaving the excess wetness trailing from the corner of Fuji's mouth. Slowly, he traced Fuji's cleft, parting his cheeks to gain access to his entrance. Fuji gasped when he felt Tezuka touching his entrance and spread his legs further apart asking for more.

Carefully sliding one sleek finger into Fuji, he felt his muscles constricting around his finger. Fuji's initially low moans were getting louder as Tezuka slid in another finger, slowly stretching the opening. Fuji's tight muscles were gradually relaxing by the third finger and Tezuka withdrew his fingers knowing he was ready. Fuji sighed at the sudden emptiness.

Tezuka pushed the head of his aching hardness firmly but gently into Fuji, then he backed off slightly and re-entered. Fuji was getting impatient after a few shallow pushes. He thrust himself back onto Tezuka's erection, taking him fully with one push. Tezuka, overwhelmed by the burning heat, tightened his grip on Fuji's hips.

Fuji's moans turned into screams as Tezuka thrusted faster and stroked him at the same time. His knees were weakening with every brush of Tezuka's hardness on the sweet spot inside him. He was crying his name when he released himself over the captain's hand. Feeling Fuji's grip becoming tighter, Tezuka went over the brim of ecstasy and climax almost at the same time.

Leaning his forehead on the tensai's back, he reprimanded, "We shouldn't have done it when someone's watching."

Managing between huffs, Fuji turned his head and kissed the bridge of Tezuka's nose, "It's alright. Today's her birthday."

* * *

~End~


End file.
